Universal Acadamy (Not final Title) Casting and info
by DragonMaster77
Summary: The characters and information for my new fic series the main stories will have arcs and I haven't decided on what to actually call it. So have a look and see what you think.


This is a and a Deventart story

Okay this was on my head yesterday but I decided to see if I can make this story take off (Yes you can say it's loosely based on PPGD if you want but none of it's exclusive characters or major story elements will be featured only the one about them being new to the school). The setting will be anime style so high action explosions but it will include characters from multiple souces games, cartoons, actual anime, etc. However it will also include a character of my own creation for Kingdom Hearts as well as enemies and the casting call bit well let's say it will also include a character you want to be in it as well to repersent you. I intend to treat them well and will be open to suggestions on what to do with them.

Also the title is a work in progress haven't got that down yet. The Powerpuffs may be the main focus at least for the start so they may get the title privalage what do you think?

The Story: Hopes City is a booming metropolis where people live in peace and it's more prestigious Acadamy is a sight to be seen as well as local heroes living in the city to keep it safe, however with heroes comes villians and there are many threats that threaten the balenec between peace and chaos.

Main Cast: (for the non-OC's)

The Powerpuff Girls:- Recent transfers to the school they were slightly nervous about attending but the girls quickly make a name for themselves after managing to hold off several armored drone figures with the aid of some of the skilled fighters there. Bubbles quickly makes friends with some of the other hyperactive girls at the school while Buttercup becomes captain of nearly every school team. As for Blossom she joins the science club and begins to start up a relationship with Dexter.

Dexter:- The boy genius with the hidden lab is the head of the Science club, a skilled inventor and a man of science he also acts when the world needs it as also a local superhero. He's not one to share secrets but with Blossom he finds he can't help himself and showed him the hidden lab he keeps at school that connects to his home lab.

Principal Neagi:- The principal of the school is a nice guy at heart and can be said to have a unique form of luck. He is said to be a hero who stopped a great despair but most of the students think that is an rumor nothing more. Through not used to being in charge he is strict with following the rules but if a situation calls for it he will allow some rules to slip as is needed.

Kyoko Kirigiri: The Deputy head of the school and teacher of the class. Kirigiri is skilled detective so trying to cheat will be met with an automatic fail and detention, she always wears gloves and only her closest friends know why the princepal included who she is in a relationship with through only off work times during work they keep it professional so it doesn't cause problems.

Dr. Nefarious & Mr. Lawrence: A former robot supervillian who decided to to become a teacher with his butler as a teaching assistant. He also oversees the science club after school where he also finally got that overloading problem sorted (so I don't have to keep making up Lance and Janice lines) though he feels humiliated he finds it warm in his robot heart when some students appriciate his intelligence.

Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno): Leader of Sector V of the KND he is the only one of the team attending the school but that is due to the other members attending other schools in the city to keep a close eye on the grown ups. Numbuh 1 through having a dislike of adults knows that most are okay including the teachers at the school but he knows that villians will try to force there evil grown up ways on the school and the world.

Professor Jackie Chan: The schools Martial Arts extra activity teacher but his main job is archaeology teacher. He has a good heart but also finds himself in bad situations. Many of the class are intersted in knowing about the talismons or oni mask and that is due to his niece who also attends the school. When he is not working at the school he is helping his uncle with the antique shop.

(More may be added later or moved here)

Main OC's:-

Alex Zander:- The schools new head of security who arrives the same time as the PP girls arrival. His is secrative but that is due to he is a kyblade wielder of a keyblade that allows one to command Heartless but only ones at the users current strength without risking there hearts. He usually keeps to himself but if danger comes is armors up in his keyblade armor and jumps into action (Not a Keyblade master)

Reoccuring Characters:-

Steve Barkin:- The schools gym teacher however he also subsitutes other classes when the need arises. He is strict and has no nonsence in his classes, he often insists those in his class with powers not to use them to pass his test which puts him at odds with the PowerPuff girls namely Buttercup at first but when she showed her skill in sports he made her the school captain in number of sports. He has a deep fear of being turned into a mutant.

Mayor Stark:- Tony Stark is one of the three billionares who helped make Hope City, when it was complete it was decided to make him mayor despite his new position it barely effects his time as the superhero Iron Man which could be due to his wife Pepper Potts and AI intellegence JARVIS keeping his schedule in check. He has a good friendship with Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne:- CEO of Wayne Enterprises he has helped build the city and through he was offered the position as mayor by Tony even a fair chance with an election Bruce refused mainly so that he can maintain his nightly job as Batman which Tony was aware of. He often confurs with with Tony on cases he's working on and also keeps an eye on portential heroes who could aid in a crisis.

Chris McLain: The local news anchor and celebity reality show host. He is as egotistical as ever but he never falsifys facts in his news stories he covers maybe he streaches the truth but other then that he tells the full truth on situations.

Peter Parker (Spiderman): Chris' intern/camera man and secretly the web-slinging hero Spiderman through he find Chris hard to work with, given his many demands he admits it was little better then wotking for JJ as Chris praises Spiderman rather then blames him. He often finds him thrusted into danger thanks to his spidey sense (maybe moved to main cast)

(That's all for now. Villians will come later)


End file.
